


Eire

by WTF Gundam 2021 (WTF_Gundam)



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nature, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gundam/pseuds/WTF%20Gundam%202021
Summary: Всем иногда требуется отпуск, просто несколько дней вне привычного круга обязанностей.— Добро пожаловать в Éire
Relationships: Setsuna F. Seiei/Lockon Stratos
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Eire

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая работа из серии по Gundam 00

Что такое рабочее перенапряжение и как это опасно, Сумераги знала еще по своей прежней деятельности в тактическом центре. Устраивать время от времени недолгий отдых после любой работы нужно, тем более для пилотов гандамов – на них и так приходится слишком большое напряжение, как физическое, так и моральное. Для выполнения миссий они должны быть в нормальном состоянии, а не злые и уставшие. И когда Нейл завел разговор на тему отпуска, она ничуть не возражала, попросив только не забывать о правилах безопасности: нельзя допустить, чтобы хоть кто-то мог заподозрить.

— Поверьте, все будет тихо и мирно, — заверил Нейл Диланди. — Есть пара-тройка мест на примете, хочется показать их ребятам, я как-то обещал им.

— О, так ты не с Сэтцуной? — удивилась Сумераги. — Неужели остальные тоже согласились?

— Мы с Сэтом пришли к решению, что нормально отдохнуть стоит и Алу. Я готов поручиться за него. Никаких проблем из-за его второй личности не будет. Что касается Тьерии – тут даже спрашивать бесполезно, сами знаете, что он ответит, — Нейл видел, что Аллилуйя тоскует в четырех стенах, у него нет никакой тут работы; хотелось хоть раз вывести парня к людям, показать, за что они сражаются. Ему и Халу это надо, иначе, возможно, возникнут проблемы.

— Ладно, — кивнула Сумераги. — Четыре дня, и будьте осторожны. Держите связь, не пропадайте никуда.

— Слушаюсь! – Нейл бодро отправился радовать компанию, довольно мурлыча гимн Ирландии, тот самый, что больше похож на военный марш.

Тьерия, впрочем, ожидаемо, затею не поддержал, мотивируя это бесполезной тратой времени, ресурсов и риском разоблачения, если не удастся сдержать Халлилуйю. Ал от этих слов явно обиделся: в последние полгода не было никаких срывов при стрессовых ситуациях, и он уже не опасался резко упустить контроль над собой и своей второй личностью. Суперсолдат много работал над собой, столь заметный прогресс видели все. Однако видели и его взгляды кое в чью сторону, поэтому можно представить, насколько сильно задело мнение инновейдо о планируемом отдыхе на Земле. Тьерия, также крайне недовольный происходящим, сообщил остальным, что кому-то надо остаться на корабле, и неужели они не читали протоколы действий?

Протоколы безопасности вообще рекомендовали не покидать базу, однако тут вмешалась Сумераги, благодаря чему раздражительность Тьерии переключилась на нее, позволяя наконец-то заняться куда более важными делами – например, собрать вещи и кое-что подготовить. Увы, Харо пришлось оставить на корабле, иначе он привлечет к ним внимание, а этого допускать нельзя. Пока они собирались, Тьерия ходил рядом, изображая немой укор, но на него не обращали внимания, слишком увлеченные сборами.

* * *

— Куда мы летим? — поинтересовался Сэтцуна, когда они втроем оказались на территории аэропорта. По дороге сюда с орбиты Ал тоже спрашивал, однако Нейл тогда ничего не ответил, и вот сейчас Сэт предпринял еще одну попытку узнать о конечном пункте путешествия. Судя по всему, они летят куда-то в Европу, и это порадовало Сэтцуну: он не любил слишком сильную жару.

— Сюрприз, — улыбнулся Нейл. — Билеты уже заказаны, так что волноваться не стоит.

Уточнять или переспрашивать Сэтцуна не стал, предпочитая довериться. Он всего лишь кивнул, на что Нейл только улыбнулся. У них еще будет возможность побыть вдвоем, а пока стоит позаботиться и об Але, он не меньше прочих заслужил хороший и спокойный отдых.

Аллилуйя, не переставая смотреть по сторонам, шел рядом с ними, только из-за своих усиленных рефлексов умудряясь ни в кого не врезаться. В отличие от Хала, который в людях видел лишь опасность и потенциальных противников, самому Алу они были довольно-таки интересны: их поступки, поведение, привычки и хобби, взаимодействие друг с другом. Там, в институте «Совершенствования человека», были только две группы «их» – медики с учеными и другие, такие же искаженные и неправильные, как и они с Халом. Общаться с другими себе подобными им не хотелось, исключением была разве что Мари, но и то потому, что ее состояние было куда хуже из-за вынужденной неподвижности.

Когда им удалось сбежать, то в городах приходилось скрываться от преследователей и убивать; люди стали для них с Халом опасными существами, способными так же легко причинить боль, и даже за такую свободу Хал был готов перегрызть горло любому, кто попытается хоть как-то использовать его или будет представлять опасность. Но сейчас все переменилось, нет такой необходимости выцарапывать шансы на собственное выживание, поэтому можно хотя бы сделать вид, что он ничуть не отличается от окружающей его толпы.

— Не будь таким дураком, это разочаровывает меня, — Ал слышал недовольство в мысленном голосе своей второй личности. — Мы никогда не станем такими же, хватит думать о подобном бреде!

«Замолчи, пожалуйста, — подумал Ал. — Я ведь знаю, что тебя тоже заинтересовала эта поездка».

Халлилуйя ничего не прокомментировал, предпочтя снова замолчать и притаиться в глубине сознания. Ему так было удобнее наблюдать, он может

хоть как отрицать, однако Ал ясно ощущал, что и ему тоже нравится происходящее. Свобода, вот она, настоящая свобода – люди вокруг не оборачиваются, не боятся. Можно наблюдать за их взаимодействием, ему в этой области отчаянно не хватало опыта.

— Мы как раз успеваем еще заглянуть в кафе, — Нейл заприметил вывеску, успел поймать за руку Ала, засмотревшегося на воркующую не далеко от них парочку парней. — Может быть, у них даже найдется молоко.

Сэтцуна только фыркнул, однако ничуть не возражал: это давно уже стало давней и личной шуткой между ними. Впрочем, кофе он тоже пил и даже как-то раз варил по какому-то восточному рецепту, приведя Нейла в полный восторг. Снайпер любил и чай, знал в нем толк, на его выбор можно было положиться. А вот Ал всегда отдавал должное сразу и кофе – для себя, – и чаю, к которому был неравнодушен Хал. Тьерия, с минеральной водой, в их компанию не вписывался совсем и фыркал каждый раз, видимо, напоминая им о человеческом несовершенстве и слабости к низменным удовольствиям.

В кафе Сэт и Ал снова попытались узнать, куда именно Нейл собрался отвезти их, однако тот хранил интригу до самого последнего мгновения, когда объявили посадку на их рейс.

— Ирландия? Мы летим на твою родину?

— Да, — улыбнувшись, кивнул Нейл. — Там очень красиво, есть на что посмотреть, не слишком жарко, даже летом. Да и давно хотелось показать вам Изумрудный остров. Несмотря на весь технический прогресс, там до сих пор есть первозданные уголки природы, и никто не тронул вековые чащи лесов.

— Я думал, что люди давно уже подчинили себе всю планету, — произнес Ал, жалея, что планшет глубоко в рюкзаке и нельзя разузнать больше, — и в приоритете стоит совсем другое, чем бережное отношение к окружающей среде.

— Проблемы есть везде, — согласился Нейл. — Просто в Ирландии и раньше был иной подход к своей стране. Не сказать, что это всегда срабатывало, однако результаты есть – в заповедниках свободно обитают виды животных, которые в материковой части Европы уже исчезли или находятся на грани вымирания.

Во время посадки пришлось держать за руки и Сэта, и Ала, их несколько взбудоражил тесный салон и множество людей, но после взлета они успокоились. За время полета Нейл тихо рассказывал им об Ирландии: месторасположение, природа, особенности климата – что особо понравилось Сэтцуне: он не любил жару, она навевала слишком плохие воспоминания. Ал тоже слушал внимательно, как и любую новую информацию – мало ли, как в жизни может пригодиться, в этом их с Халом мнения полностью совпадали.

— Ты любишь свою страну, — заметил Сэтцуна. — Слышно по твоим словам.

— Да, — ответил Нейл. — И мне очень хочется, чтобы в Ирландии больше никогда не случались теракты, как тогда, и чтобы никто больше не терял свою семью. И за это я готов сражаться хоть с кем.

* * *

Ирландия встретила их пасмурным небом и прохладным днем, однако прогноз дождя не обещал, и снайпер заранее предупредил их взять с собой теплые вещи. Выйдя из здания аэропорта, Нейл вдохнул полной грудью и широко улыбнулся:

— Добро пожаловать в Éire, — последнее слово он произнес на ирландском. — Мы здесь.

Они все так отвыкли от живой и дикой зелени… клеверный луг начинался сразу за полосой, на горизонте точно намечался лес.

— А такси или какой-то общественный транспорт? — поинтересовался Ал, которому хотелось со всем этим пообщаться поближе — Нам далеко отсюда до твоего города?

— Нам ехать около часа, — пояснил Диланди. — Проще взять машину в аренду, чем воспользоваться такси. По дороге мы как раз успеем заехать на пляж, где мы часто бывали раньше. Если успеем вовремя, то покажу один из тайников.

— А где мы остановимся? — поинтересовался Сэтцуна.

— Небольшая частная гостиница, меня там должны еще помнить, — улыбнулся Нейл. — Не беспокойся, все будет хорошо. Спокойно отдохнем и проведем время, побудем просто людьми. Нам там никто не помешает.

— Я тебе верю, — серьезно ответил Сэт, закинув на плечо сумку. — Пойдем?

— Придется чуть-чуть подождать. — Нейл указал в сторону расположенного на территории арендного центра автотранспорта.

Отсутствовал Нейл недолго, быстро уладив все с договором аренды. Сэтцуна только хмыкнул, заметив окраску выбранной им машины – такой же зеленый, как и Дюнамис. Теперь, по крайней мере, понятно, откуда пошла любовь к данному цвету. И кажется, это Lancia Rally 037, однако в автомобилях Сэт разбирался куда меньше, чем в сражениях или мобильных доспехах.

— Предлагаю сначала заехать кое-куда и перекусить, — произнес Нейл. — Или можем взять с собой, устроим пикник.

— Пикник? — переспросил Алиллуйя. — Это звучит интересно, к тому же мы будем где-то на природе, да?

— Верно. Сэт, ну, что скажешь?

— Я не против, — Сэтцуна кивнул. Он никогда еще не бывал на пикниках, как и Аллилуйя, а судя по взгляду Нейла, тот был в курсе и намеревался исправить такую несправедливость судьбы.

Выбор магазина снова доверили снайперу, тем более что среди продуктов оказалось много местных, включая большой ассортимент даров моря. Ал, не стесняясь, уточнял все у Нейла, Сэт молча запоминал. Дорога была известна ему и без навигатора – Нейл уверенно ехал, быстро выбираясь на шоссе. Через некоторое время он свернул направо, доехав до еще одной развилки, снова свернул и теперь поехал к побережью. Даже отсюда открывался невероятный вид – необъятное небо, бесконечное море, его живое отражение.

— Берега тут всегда были такие, много скал и заливов, — пояснил Нейл. — Есть небольшие скалистые островки, до них даже можно добраться вплавь, если не испугаться температуры воды. Обычные туристы эту дорогу не знают и до здешних пляжей добираются окольным путем, только местные в курсе, как сюда доехать побыстрее.

— Тут красиво, — Ал смотрел на раскинувшийся перед ними пейзаж. — Трудно поверить, что в остальном мире так много несправедливости и боли.

Хал мысленно хмыкнул, однако больше не лез с комментариями, тоже осматриваясь по сторонам. Его, в отличие от Ала, напрягало открытое пространство, где они находятся как на ладони. Ал также мысленно попросил свою вторую личность не поддаваться паранойе: здесь никто ничего не сможет им сделать. Ловушки быть не может, это же Нейл, которого они оба хорошо знают, и который заботится о своих друзьях.

— Мир искажен, — ответил Сэтцуна. — И наша задача – это исправить.

— И мы с этим справимся, — подвел итог Нейл. — Почти приехали.

Дорога, что шла по скале, свернула сторону от моря, но только тут можно было припарковаться. Машину пришлось оставить и идти вниз, к пляжу, который оказался каменистым, не песчаным. Это понравилось Сэту – он не любил песок точно так же, как и жару. Вблизи же все оказалось еще более фантастическим: запах моря, шум волн, где-то перекрикивались чайки. Здесь, прямо к воде, спускались скалы, по сути, ограждая залив, тем самым превращая его в небольшую бухту. Алу сначала показалось очень шумно из-за биения волн, но потом он привык и с удивлением начал слышать и крики птиц, и шелест камней.

Нейл нес вытащенное из автомобиля покрывало и сумку с едой. Ал осторожно прошелся по камням и радостно улыбнулся.

— А что еще тут есть? — спросил Сэт, глядя на раскинувшееся перед ними Ирландское море. В отличие от Ала, рискнувшего подобраться к воде, Сэтцуна предпочел наблюдать со стороны.

— Горы тут есть, довольно невысокие, — Нейл взлохматил волосы. — Мы там не бывали, так что толком ничего рассказать не могу. В следующий раз можно посетить заповедник Баррен, там даже орхидеи растут, а многие другие виды сохранились еще с ледникового периода. Или побывать в национальном парке Килларни – именно там растут те дубовые рощи и тисовые леса. Еще из редкостей там земляничное дерево, килларнийский папоротник… В школе у нас была экскурсия туда, впечатлений хватает до сих пор. Живность тут тоже есть, барсуки там, лисы.

Диланди кивнул в сторону скал, спускающихся к морю. Сэт поинтересовался:

— Что там такого особенного?

— Пойдем кое-куда. Покажу тебе свое самое главное сокровище в детстве, — Нейл потянул Сэтцуну за собой. Они направились к скалам, стараясь не попадаться под брызги волн. — Жаль, что сейчас не отлив, тогда бы мы смогли пробраться внутрь – там целая система гротов.

— Гроты? Они как пещеры? — спросил Сэтцуна, останавливаясь перед самой кромкой прибоя; волны лизали камни и едва не касались его ботинок. — Большие?

— Ну… думаю, гандам бы влез легко, — прикинул Нейл. — Конечно, только не Вирт, Тьерия слишком уж раскормил его.

Сэтцуна легко улыбнулся: мобильный доспех Тьерии превосходил габаритами остальные гандамы, что являлось предметом шуточек, которые поддерживал даже Ал.

— Лет в двенадцать я тут все излазил, — Нейл кивнул в сторону сокрытого от них грота. — Даже карту рисовал в альбоме, выискивал в сети книжки про спелеологию.

— Мне в двенадцать было не до окружающего мира, — отозвался Сэтцуна. — Песок, жара днем, холодно ночью, и каждый день нужно выживать, а не жить. Я не знал ничего другого и думал, что так и должно быть, но ошибался.

— Не вспоминай, — попросил его Нейл. — Это все давным-давно кануло в лету.

— Прошлое отпустить очень сложно, — Сэтцуна не смотрел на него.

— Уж я-то это хорошо знаю, — вздохнул Нейл. — И не хочу, чтобы ты мучился так же. Все – это прошло и никогда не вернется.

— Прости. За случившееся тогда.

— Твоей вины в этом точно нет, — Нейл повернулся к нему. — Мы ведь уже говорили и решили забыть эту тему.

Сэт молча кивнул, зная, что Нейл понимает его лучше всего. Их обоих все еще держали события давно минувших дней, и неизвестно, получится ли выбраться из этого, приложить усилия ради изменения мира в лучшую сторону.

— Знаешь, мне давно хотелось, чтобы ты увидел именно эти места – Ирландию, эту бухту, этот грот, — снова заговорил Нейл. — Хотелось разделить это с тобой.

— Тут чудесно, — согласился Сэтцуна. — Спасибо.

Они неспешно вернулись обратно; впрочем, оставленный в одиночестве Ал точно не скучал и явно что-то нашел. Сначала он прыгал по торчащим из воды валунам, стараясь не поскользнуться и забраться дальше в море, потом вернулся и тщательно осмотрел гальку, а ведь тут не только она.

— Эй, смотрите! — он подошел к ним, демонстрируя свой трофей. — Ракушка, да?

— Ага, — кивнул Нейл. — И целая, это редкость, обычно тут попадаются только кусочки раковин. Тебе повезло.

Задумавшись над чем-то, Ал кивнул, осторожно убирая находку в карман и явно решив, что с ней сделает, а теперь выискивал еще – попадались осколки стекла, вылизанные до гладкости, небольшие крапчатые камни, ракушки. Ал даже местами зарывался поглубже, раскидывая камни, его все-таки окатило волной, и он восторженно смотрел, как в ней мелькают крохотные рыбки. Нейл и Сэт пока разложили еду. Снайпер заверил, что еще до темноты они доберутся до города, и не стоит беспокоиться о местах в гостинице – там уже есть бронь.

Вернувшийся Аллилуйя был доволен своими изысканиями, но не стал отвечать на вопрос Нейла о дальнейшей участи содержимого карманов. Ал раньше не был склонен к сбору сувениров, и, как подозревали Сэт и Нейл, это может оказаться кое-кому подарком. Прежде чем поесть, пришлось переодевать и гонять суперсолдата по пляжу, чтобы согрелся и не стучал зубами. Сэтцуна в это время снова прошелся по кромке прилива; он прикрыл глаза и погрузился в мир звуков и запахов. Это было так ново для него, но однозначно понравилось. Он слушал Море и Ветер, звучали они умиротворяющее, пахло солью и чем-то незнакомым, природным…

…Оказавшись в родном городе, Нейл все же помрачнел, Сэт успел заметить изменившееся выражение его лица. Впрочем, Диланди быстро взял себя в руки, коротко поясняя, где и на что тут можно посмотреть. Хоть он и бывал на родине только раз в год, не задерживаясь нигде, кроме памятника, но ничего не забылось. На улицах было гораздо тише, непривычно после шума токийского мегаполиса, но в этом было какое-то свое очарование. Нужно будет обязательно прогуляться здесь с Нейлом, даже не расспрашивая ни о чем, просто разделить друг с другом эти мгновения.

— Приехали, — Нейл кивнул в сторону невысокого трехэтажного здания: складывалось впечатление, что время над ним не властно, его могли построить как в этом веке, так и в прошлом, но это ничуть не мешало ему гармонично вписываться в пейзаж этой улицы. — Уж сколько лет тут, на одном месте. Они и мою семью знали, поэтому вспомнят быстро. Стоянка, правда, далековато, но это единственный минус.

— Не страшно, — произнес Ал, рассматривая людей у входа. — Точно все будет нормально?

— Точно, — заверил его Нейл. — Хал тоже может не волноваться, здесь можно наконец-то расслабиться.

— Он считает, что это очень глупо, — извиняющим голосом ответил Ал. — Прости.

— Все в порядке, не волнуйтесь вы оба. Готовы? — Нейл посмотрел на Сэтцуну, тот коротко отозвался:

— Да.

Воздух тут хоть и не был таким, как на побережье, но тоже отличался от того, что был на корабле – сухого, безжизненного, без запахов – или токийского города. Казалось, что свежесть Ирландского моря доносится даже сюда, несмотря на расстояние. И это ничем не напоминало Сэтцуне холодные ночи знойных песков востока.

Оказавшись в гостинице, Нейл сразу прошел к стойке администрации, вежливо поздоровался, называя регистрационный номер забронированных номеров.

— Нейл, — женщина чуть прищурилась и уверенно кивнула. — Да, точно, ты Нейл. Все такой же серьезный, это в тебе ничуть не изменилось.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Брэниган, — улыбнулся Диланди. — Ну вот такой я уж и есть.

— Вижу, — миссис Брэниган оглядела Сэтцуну и Ала, стоящих неподалеку. — Друзья?

— Скорее, подопечные, — ответил Нейл. — Уговорил начальство отпустить нас на пару деньков, съездить отдохнуть. Их в детстве потрепало войной, вот мы теперь на работе и прикладываем усилия, чтобы помочь таким, пострадавшим.

— А ведь даже не подумалось бы, что ты бросишь в итоге армию, — произнесла миссис Брэниган. — Но делом занят неплохим. Хотя и Лайл тоже.

— Вы… видели его? — переспросил снайпер, снова поменявшись в настроении. — Давно?

— Пару месяцев назад был тут. Он же сюда порой приезжает, ты не знал?

— Нет, — Нейл поколебался, но затем продолжил. — Что ж, спасибо вам.

Миссис Брэниган отдала им две карточки-ключа для номеров, напомнив:

— Здание старое, лифт тут не предусмотрен. Однако все остальное присутствует, но нежелательно врубать музыку по ночам на всю громкость.

— О, не беспокойтесь, — хмыкнул Нейл. — Мы тихие ребята.

Сэт все-таки слышал разговор с миссис Брэниган и заметил, как насторожился Нейл при упоминании одного имени.

Лайл. Интересно, кто это такой?

На этаже тут никого больше из постояльцев не было, в этом тоже повезло. Как и было заранее решено, Аллилуйе достался номер полностью, а Сэт предпочел остаться с Нейлом. Кроватей хоть и две, но они легко поместятся и на одной. Оставив сумку с вещами в кресле, Сэтцуна подошел к окну. Ночь уже окончательно вступила в свои права: на темном небе были видны звезды. Приглушенный свет фонарей хоть и мешал, но не был настолько ярким и резким, чтобы затмить собой свет далеких солнц. Космос отсюда, с Земли, казался чем-то далеким и безбрежным, словно темный океан, раскинувшийся над головами.

— Тьерия вечно недоволен Землей, когда мы бываем тут, — стоя у распахнутого окна, Сэт вглядывался в звезды: здесь не было освещения как в мегаполисах, все небо перед ним, совсем не так, как в детстве. Другие созвездия и, кажется, даже оттенок. — Но зря он так. Пусть здесь и есть война, несправедливость и искажение, но этот мир заслуживает спасения. Люди его заслуживают.

— Да, — согласился Нейл. — Поэтому нам стоит хорошо отдохнуть и снова приступить к выполнению нашей задачи. Сейчас стоит поспать, завтра будет весьма насыщенный день.

Он накинул Сэтцуне на плечи плед, чтобы не замерз с непривычки.

— Ты умеешь интриговать.

— Ну, стараюсь, — улыбнулся Диланди. — Хочется хорошо провести время – кто его знает, когда нам снова выпадет такой шанс и в мире будет настолько спокойно, что наше вмешательство не потребуется?

Какое-то плохое предчувствие словно сжало сердце, однако Сэтцуна старался убедить себя, что это только лишь тревога и игра воображения вместе с усталостью. Он сжал мягкую ткань пледа.

— Пора б поспать, — Нейл заметил его усталость. — Все нормально?

— Надеюсь на это, — Сэт ничего не стал говорить, ему не хотелось разрушать этот миг.

Он старался не думать о том, что интуиция никогда еще не подводила. Пусть сейчас все будет хорошо, они это заслужили, а остальное… оно настанет позже, и они будут уже готовы.


End file.
